Reunited Love
by Blue Roselette
Summary: Two pairs of lovers yet were seperated. Jasper and Alice are waiting for the day when they could unite with their mates. Jasmine and Neville are on their way to Forks with Luna, Fred, and George! Who knows what's going to happen...R&R. Fem!harry


Pairing: Fem Harry/Jasper, Alice/Neville, George/Luna/Fred, Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight because they both belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyers and the awesome JK Rowling. xP

Summary: Loves of the past show in the present time, though they at first believe that they could never have their mates for they seem to be together and happy. But is never truly an option? Not when it comes to Jasmine Potter, the girl-who-lived-to-kick-Moldyshort's-butt!

The Cullen's were all out hunting this fine bright Saturday afternoon, Carlisle and Esme were together hunting their share, and Emmett was busy playing around with a bear while Rosalie hunted with her vampiric grace. Edward was after his mountain lions, and Alice and Jasper were together, already with their full share as they waited with their family at the meadow near by. The two of them weren't together though. They both met and fell for the other, but knew that they were not the other's mate, and so made appear that they were together in order to save themselves for their true mates. Jasper had a few sunflowers and was placing them into her short, spiky dark hair. Alice was sitting with all the patience in the world, a dandelion in her hands and in her mind she had one wish. It was then when she had a vision. When her vision passed she gasped for air even though it wasn't needed. Jasper was worried until he saw the way her eyes sparkled with delight and excitement.

"Alice, what is it? What was your vision about?"

"They're coming," Alice said, she was basically trembling with excitement.

Her insides were all giddy and she quickly stood, dancing around like a prima ballerina with happiness pouring off of her like a beautiful waterfall. Jasper on the other hand, was completely confused as to why Alice was so happy.

"Alice, what's going to happen? Why are you so happy? Alice!" He was already on his feet, Alice's happiness was delirious, though with his talent who wouldn't be happy at the moment with Alice.

"Oh Jasper they're coming here to Forks soon! Oh I just can't wait to finally have him! They're coming!" Jasper finally understood what Alice said and he froze.

'_Did she mean…our mates?_' He thought, completely unmoving from his spot. Jasper felt completely num all over as he was so unsure about what Alice had just said.

"Alice? Our mates?"

"YES!" Alice shouted happily.

"Hey, what's with all of the cheering Alice?" Rosalie and Emmett were coming towards them in the clearing.

"Yeah, what's this about mates?"

"Oh well you're just going to have to wait until school on Monday aren't you?" Alice was basically glowing with happiness, thought the sun had nothing to do with it…except making her cold skin sparkle.

"What's going to happen on Monday Alice?" Emmett asked confused.

"Five new students are going to be coming, and we're all going to love them for sure," Alice took a hold of Jasper and pulled him into a dance, though there was no music to dance to.

Emmett always being fun and playful, pulled Rosalie to dance also which made her laugh as she went along. The happiness and joy was infectious, which probably was Jasper's doing, well part of it was really his fault anyway. Not long did Edward along with Carlisle and Esme join them to see them dancing around happily.

"What do you think has caused them to be so happy?"

"Maybe Alice saw something?"

"New students are coming on Monday, five I believe since that's about it that Alice is thinking about, and now there are love songs while Jasper is thinking in a crush whom was his friend from the past, and Emmett and Rosalie are just dancing since Alice pulled Jasper to a dance," Edward said from behind them.

Before there was anything else said, Edward left to find his Bella, leaving the couple to watch over their children in interest.

"Hmm, I wonder what has Alice so excited about meeting these new students,"

"Let us not worry Carlisle dear, let us just enjoy the day like our dear children," before Esme knew it, Carlisle's arms circled her waist and then brought his left hand up which took hold of her right, their fingers intertwined and they moved into a graceful waltz along with the others. They were like that for the rest of the day while Edward was with Bella.

"Are you guys ready?" Asked a greatly anxious Jasmine Potter.

"Don't worry dear, everything will turn out just fine. Maybe a bit unexpected and mixed up, but it will turn out just fine later on. Hmm, school in America is very different so we're going to have to do a lot of studying."

"More than we've done Luna dear?"

"I'm thinking this school's going to need some pranks,"

"My thoughts exact George,"

"Why thank you Fred,"

"Save all that for when you guys and Luna are alone please?" Neville cut in before anything else was said and done.

"Awe, but Nev, why do you have to interrupt?"

"Because, our plane's here so lets go before Jazz leaves us in the dust and she goes by herself," he replied as he walked off behind Jasmine.

The other's noticed that Jasmine was indeed heading onto the plane with Neville catching up and so began to run off after the two of them. Soon they were boarded on the plane and on their way to Seattle, Washington.

"Jazz, are you nervous?"

"Yeah…but I do try my best to hide it," Jasmine said as she held Neville's hand.

"Do you think they'll remember us?"

"I hope so," was all she could give, "why don't we play some music Nev? I feel a lot better with it don't you think?"

"Yeah, let me get my ipod out," he replied as he fumbled for his ipod touch.

When he pulled it out and chose a play list, the first song that played was a surprise, Can't Take It by The All-American Rejects.

"I can't help but ask so Nev, seriously, where, how and why?"

"What? I liked it when we were checking out the muggle stuff in that music store we went to. A lot better than The Weird Sisters don't you think?" Jasmine had to laugh.

"Yes, I have to admit that those American artists sure do know how to play their…oh no. Nev, is that what I think it is?" Neville had to blush since he was caught red handed.

"Uh, yes? Oh you know I can't help but here you play!"

"I'm not even that good!"

"Not from what I heard,"

"And what have you heard?"

"I'm not saying names, but I've heard from a few people that whomever was playing was really great."

"Neville Longbottom you better not have played that to other people."

"So what if I have?" Neville dared.

"You really do want to die early don't you," her viridian green eyes glistening dangerously.

"You know I can even up with you in a fight," he didn't show it, but inside he was a bit nervous as to what meant that look in her eyes.

"Just wait dear brother, when we're off this plane and in the training room, you are so toast," with that warning out they both relaxed, well Jasmine was.

And for the rest of the plane ride they enjoyed the other play lists and the jokes that they would here from Fred and George once in a while. Or of course pranking Fred and George while they fell asleep which had Luna in a fit of laughter, and even a few others that noticed but decided to ignore. So all in all the plane trip wasn't as boring as they thought it would be at the end.

When they landed though, they were relieved to stretch and with giddiness they left the airport to see what kind of vehicles that they'll be traveling in while in Forks, Seattle. When they reached outside to the parking lot, Jasmine handed out keys to her four companions while keeping the fifth.

"Alright guys, you each know how to drive, you know your colors, and so I have a surprise for you guys. My dear friends, say hello to part of your surprises," from her pocket she removed five miniature figures of vehicles and placed them a great distance from each other.

Each one she placed in the middle of one parking slot, one beside the other, and when she was done she waved her hand which made the vehicles return to their average sizes. Many gasps where heard behind her which made her smirk before turning around to see the many looks of disbelief.

"Jasmine Lillian Potter, how much did you spend?" Luna demanded, though the look of awe and excitement was not missed.

"My dear sister Luna, do not worry for money matters are nothing to worry about. If I were you I wouldn't miss the opportunity to have such a gorgeous motorcycle like that beauty there," she whispered at the end.

Luna only sighed as she knew that with Jasmine, nothing would matter for she was the richest witch for she was known to be the heiress to not only the Potter's, but also the Black's, and both Snape and Prince's for their dear late Professor thought of her as a daughter before dying in the final battle.

"Why do you spoil us Jay?"

"What's wrong in wanting to spoil my family? Besides, if this is what I'm getting from you with only giving you a bike, then I don't want to be around when you see your room, and the other half of the surprise," she said before she was pulled into a big hug from behind.

"Thanks Jazz!"

"These babes are real beauties," both Fred and George replied.

Luna rolled her eyes before eyeing her new motorcycle, '_wow,_' she sighed as she walked over to her beauty and her delicate pale hands over the dark leather exterior, '_I really am going to have to thank Jay for this later_' she thought as she swung her leg around her sky blue eagle and placed her helmet on, her long blonde hair hidden in the helmet when she placed it all up into a bun. Three sports cars away, Jasmine did the same thing with her emerald green python. Soon enough they all were zooming down the streets, Jasmine and Luna were side-by-side down the roads of Seattle until they made it to Forks, which they sped up to reach their house. They were met with no troubles as they all followed Jasmine to their new home. When they made it, Jasmine stopped with swift skill and was off her bike as Luna and the rest of her little family made it, one after the other. When they all got out of their cars, and Luna removing her helmet, they stared at Jasmine's choice of house which was beautiful. The house was white with forest green borders which helped the house blend in, though the white stood out pretty nicely. Neville walked over to Jasmine and placed an arm around her shoulder,

"You really do like to come in fashion don't you,"

"What's the point of moving somewhere, having a lot of money, and not enjoy it while you can? Besides, you know that Dumbledork hid a lot from me and I want to live my life to the fullest. And I want to include you guys since you guys are my only family left. As much as I would like to take care of Teddy, Andromeda wants to keep him close to her since she lost not only her husband, but also her daughter and son-in-law which happened to also be my secondary godfather. I lost too many people Nev, and I'm afraid to loose the little that I have left for money can't replace any of you," she replied as she leaned into Neville's strong arms.

"You're not going to loose us sis, especially me since I'll always be there for you like I've always been. You know you can count on me, don't you?" Jasmine sighed.

"Yeah, I do know Nev, and I'm making you the same promise. As your sister, I'm going to be there for you just like you've been there for me," Jasmine said as she moved from her bike and placed a kiss on his cheek before smiling at him.

"Alright, lets go before the twins think of a way to break the door open," Neville chuckled as they walked on towards the house.

Jasmine giggled at that and snapped her fingers, unknown to the others that she not only opened the house, but also placed the house key along with their car/bike key as well.

The weekend went by with registering to Fork's High and catching up with anything and everything, though Fred and George never stopped their preparations for some terrific pranks, though both Jasmine and Luna warned them to not place any magical ones towards anyone at the school. Just in case though Luna looked and saw that they were only bringing the candies to prank along with a few invisible pranks as well. On Sunday they took some time out and Neville had to fight with Jasmine like she promised him on the plane. Both ended up pranking until Jasmine gave for as much as she could prank, Neville truly did have a devious mind when it came to pranking…sometimes even the twins would ask him for ideas. Soon it was all over though, and both Jasmine and Neville were completely nervous. Jasmine was cooking breakfast bright and early after doing her morning stretches and runs. She sighed as she finished making pancakes, scrambled eggs/sunny side up with bacon and toast. Jasmine was just adding the pumpkin juice when Neville came down all set in a pair of dark blue jeans, and a red long-sleeved button up shirt that was open revealing a black t-shirt that defined his torso, and white running shoes to finish it off. All in all, Neville looked very much handsome with his boyish looks and very neat attire, '_Nev can really pull off being a muggle from the way he is, already pulling out his ipod touch,_' Jasmine thought as she watched Neville place on his headphones.

"I don't get a good morning brother?" Neville looked up startled before calming down.

"Sorry Jaay, I'm just so nervous about today, that's all," he sighed before standing up and giving his sister a morning hug and kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry Nev, you look rather handsome anyway this morning for school. You're going to have a lot of girls going for you,"

"Maybe, but all I want is just one girl," Jasmine looked up at him.

"You know guys usually don't talk that way today?"

"But they think that way, and besides, I'm only after one girl,"

"Good, cuz no brother of mine will be whoring around with other girls when he's got a mate to look out for," Neville blushed before playfully punching Jasmine on the arm.

"You should know me better than that Jay," Neville said as he sat down with his headphones on, Luna and the twins coming down.

When they were coming towards the table, Jasmine saw that Luna had a great variety of colors along with her traditional Butterbeer bottle cap necklace and radish earrings. Fred and George were dressed in well worn jeans, one had a green button up with a white t-shirt and the other had a yellow button up with a black t-shirt. They mixed matched their converses along with Luna so they all had black and white along with the shoe laces, Jasmine shook her head for she thought that no pair could be more perfect than these three. Neville noticed from his scrambled eggs and bacon and smiled as his thoughts were reflecting her own as well.

"Well what are you three waiting for, Hanukkah? Lets go, eat breakfast because we have to go soon. I'll be back since I need to get ready." Jasmine left the dining room to prepare quickly for the first day of school for her and her family.

Fred and George sat on either side of Luna who was seated across from Neville and were eating breakfast rather quietly.

"This is just toooooo quiet here,"

"Oh how I agree with you dear brother,"

"But what to do then?" Luna cut in.

"Nev here doesn't seem bothered that's for sure,"

"Luna dear? Is there any pranks that we're missing in anyway?"

"None that I know of Fred dear, though I'd save _most_ of the water for after classes to cool down a few people,"

"Nice," both Fred and George gave a high-five before going back to breakfast.

Music was heard upstairs which meant that Jasmine was in a pretty good mood now while getting dressed. Fred through a piece of bread at Neville which made him look up startled and took off his headphones to ask what happened when he heard loud music from upstairs.

"It looks like Jay forgot to place silencing spells on her room." Neville smiled before he got up and with took out his camera phone.

Fred, George, and Luna followed behind with a sense of mischief looming over the four of them all as they crept up.

When they made it to Jasmine's room, they could here the music even louder behind the bedroom door. They all never seen her room and were rather excited to see how it looked along with in what state of dressing she was in while dancing around. When Neville opened the door, they were surprised to see that her room was pretty dark, but also light in a way. The walls were green, the walls designed to seem like a misty forest, but there were vines with roses of red, and white around all the boarders. Her bed was a canopy bed with covers were of emerald green and vines with leaves, and her pillows and covers were silk and velvet and looking very comfortable. Basically, her room was just oozing sexy, mysterious, and elegance all at once…and right in the middle Jasmine was dancing in a light blue silk shirt and white fitting hipster panties. Her hair was up, but curls were falling on the sides of her delicate face. Neville was immediately recording his blood sister on his cell, watching with his jaw hanging down for he never saw that Jasmine could move that well.

"Flies Nev, flies," whispered Luna as she watched with a smile.

The twins were grinning madly as they had their cameras and were snapping shots of Jasmine whom was dancing unknowing of the things that were happening at her door. Though that changed as soon as the song ended and Jasmine turned around towards the door to see that all four of her family were at the door, and were caught red handed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT MY DOOR!" She shouted angrily, though inside she was very embarrassed and it didn't last long for her cheeks went a dark shade of pink.

They all quickly left before they could meet her wrath which would end with them either getting seriously mangled, or a very brutal prank war. They were all praying that they would have to go through a very brutal prank war for major mangling would not be fitting during the beginning of a school week.

Jasmine walked down with her backpack on her right shoulder, her face a stony mask which was not a good thing to see. Neville, Luna, Fred and George were at the front door looking as though they were going to meet their funeral. She seemed feral on the outside, but in the inside she was smirking as if she was about to receive her cream along with a special treat for the day. She walked by them, opening the door and walking outside towards the garage. She quickly walked towards her bike instead of her car and swung her leg over before taking a hold of her helmet, '_**This means war,**_' she sent telepathically. She placed her helmet on and was zooming out of the garage without the others, though it didn't take long for the others to join with their bikes as well. Soon they made it to the school and the students that were filling the lot looked over to see five stunning bikes parking side-by-side. Even the Cullens were attracted to the sight before them, though the scent in the air was what attracted both two of the Cullens the most.

Edward was with Bella at his car, his arm was around her shoulders, Emmett and Rosalie were at Rosalie's red sports car, and both Alice and Jasper were at Alice's new yellow car. Alice was rather proud of her new car since Edward got it for her for all the trouble that happened at Italy. Nothing new happened in the parking lot at the school, but that all changed when five gorgeous motorcycles raced into the parking lot and stopped into five slots flawlessly. The two that were on the red ones swung off with ease and removed their helmets to reveal that they were twins. They stood tall and with an odd sense of cloths, but when a beautiful blonde from the sky blue bike appeared, they all seemed to match with her. The blonde teen had almost bleach her hair, though you could tell that it was natural and straight. Her cloths were mixed, a long sleeved green shirt that showed off her curves with a short sleeved yellow button up on top. She had on a short denim jean skirt with orange leggings and black and white converses, the shoe laces were also mix matched. She had on what appeared to be a bottle cap necklace and dark radish earrings. The twins smiled and walked beside either side of the blonde, the three seemed to be very close for the way they had their hands around each other's waists. They walked over towards the gold and green bikes whom for some reason haven't removed their helmets yet. Jasper and Alice seemed stiff as they watched the very ones that hadn't taken off their helmets yet, it was as though they were frozen in their spots. The two looked at each other before nodding and as if counting to three they removed their helmets. That's when people started chatting away, wondering who were the new kids at the school, and some of the guys and girls were wondering if those two were either together, or were single. The two were basically stunning, the girl had her hair up with chopsticks and had ringlets falling down her face. She had on a sky blue silk shirt with her sleeves rolled up and a white tank top underneath. She also had on a mini dark denim jean skirt with black leggings on and a pair of black ankle converses with sky blue silky shoelaces. Around her neck was a black choker with a white rose and silver hoop earrings.

"Come on Nev, we got schedules to pick up," her soft voice traveled sweetly leaving Jasper with shivers when he heard it.

Jasmine removed the chopsticks from her hair, making the ringlets of hair fall down above her hips.

"Come on guys," the brunette's voice traveled, Alice couldn't help but swoon at the sound.

Jasper placed his arm around Alice's waist incase she did fall over which made the others snicker at the sight for they never heard of a vampire fainting at the sight of their mate. When Alice laid her eyes on the guy, she really enjoyed what she saw. Blood red button up shirt with a black t-shirt underneath that showed off his muscles, dark denim jeans that showed off his backside in a way that made most girls want to go over just to get a feel. White running trainers adorned his feet, and his hair was rather disheveled that screamed 'shag me'. All in all he was amazingly sexy. Though as they saw them walk off towards the office, they saw the way their mates had their arms around each other. Were they together? Jasper and Alice looked at each other with worry before looking back at the retreating backs of their mates.

"Hmm, that's odd…I can't read their minds," Edward said, not believing that he couldn't read neither of their minds.

"Maybe their like Bella?" Emmett said.

"Maybe it could be something else," Rosalie added.

"Why don't we just go in for our classes and continue at lunch," Edward said as they started to head in.

"Who ever thought they'd look that good after so many years,"

"They were probably reborn but as witches and wizards," was the only thing that Jasper could think of.

"Isn't that a bit farfetched for you?"

"It's the only thing I have," was Jasper's only response.

"Karma then?"

"You pay too much attention in class don't you," Jasper said smiling as they walked in.

Alice couldn't stop the giggle that slipped from her lips as they walked in for their day of classes.

"Though it's a bit worrying don't you think?"

"You're wondering if their together too aren't you,"

"Yeah. I mean I saw them with us, but they look very well much together," Alice sounded very unsure of herself, and that never happened before.

"Let's just hope that we're wrong and that they aren't together," Jasper said as they walked off.

Half of the day for Jasmine and Neville was pretty boring, well if you add the parts where the twins pranked the teachers with invisible whoopee cushions while they were turned and some students were glued to their seats by the time they had to go to their next classes, well then the first half of the day wasn't bad at all! There were some good laughs when some were fooled into eating very sour candies that made them look as though they were under attack. Which is half true since their taste buds were very much under attack by the overpowering flavors. Even the teachers that they offered as something nice fell for the candy. Already those teachers were aware that they were to beware of the twins. It was now lunch and the five of them were ready to head outside for lunch. When they walked pass by everyone they noticed that a brunette with an air of a serious attitude was heading their way. When she reached them she was about to speak when she was interrupted by a beautifully soft and gentle voice.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and my family and I would love it if you could join us for lunch today,"

"Are you sure we'd be no trouble? Your table does seem full with just your family,"

"Oh no problem, I'm sure there'd be plenty of room for sure," Alice said knowingly.

"Hi I'm Luna, you see things too don't you," she said, that dreamy look there and took hold of Alice's arm and began to walk over to the table.

Jasmine saw that they were talking animatedly and so shrugged off any worry.

"It looks like she approves of your mate Nev,"

"Nah, they're seers that's all," Jasmine laughed as she then walked along behind them with Neville, their arms linked.

"Our little Luna leaves us for another seer,"

"Maybe we can win her back?"

"Hope so,"

"Luna don't leave us now dear!"

"It's not right to leave your mates behind!" They called out as they followed behind the group.

Many didn't really take in the meaning of what they said and only laughed for they thought they were playing around. When they made it over they pulled over four more chairs since one of the couples at the table were lapping and Luna stole the chair that was beside Alice. Introductions were done and everyone was satisfied and were chatting it up while Jasmine and her family pulled out their lunches.

"Luna, why are there blood pops in my lunch?" Five blood red lollypops were in Jasmines hand.

"Because they haven't any lunch and I can tell that they have a sweet tooth in them. And besides its not human its animal so their diet isn't messed up!" Luna had on a rather happy and proud smile while the Cullen's had their eyes a rather dark shade of honey.

"Okay then, here you guys, hope you like them," Jasmine said as she handed them out to the five vampires.

They were a bit nervous at first but when they had that first lick they were having a rather enjoyable time with the blood pops.

"Wow, how'd you get them to taste this way?"

"Magic, wonderful thing isn't it?" Jasmine spoke with a smirk.

"So I was right then,"

"Yeah, but I still say that the theory is a bit farfetched for a person of your stature."

"What theory?"

"Reincarnation," Jasmine and Neville look at each other before looking back towards Alice and Jasper.

"Isn't that like dealing with Karma and stuff?"

"Yeah, I thought that you wouldn't know about this stuff?"

"When we wanted to live the muggle way, we made sure that we were prepared," Jasmine said. "Jasper right?" He nodded his head unsure. "Mind having a walk with me? You know, just to have a talk and stuff?" Edward tried to look in her mind to find nothing.

"How-"

"You know it's rather rude to try and look into people's minds?"

"But how-"

"Magic Eddie. Bella here, I'm not sure but she's definitely going to have an awesome power of blocking when she's turned. So! How about that walk?" She was already standing up while the others just stared at her in shock while only Luna seemed unaffected.

"Uh, sure," Jasper stood and started walking along side Jasmine.

The others watched as they left before snapping out of their shock. Even poor Alice was surprised for she wasn't able to see that far.

"How did she…"

"Don't worry Alice, Jasmine has a knack at telling if a person has a special ability."

"Ok, but how come you weren't surprised while everyone else is?"

"I thought you would know by now Alice, I'm a seer too. Though my abilities are more extensive then your abilities since you see possibilities. My visions are more stabilized and actually happen. In the wizarding world seers are rare, they tell of prophesies and future mishaps. You on the other hand need a bit of sharpening in you abilities." Everyone other than the three wizards were dumbfounded.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about Jasmine?" Jasmine turned to see if they were far enough from the lunchroom before turning back towards Jasper.

Whatever Jasper had expected, it wasn't what was going to happen now. When Jasmine turned around she looked at Jasper dead in the eye before lifting her hand and slapped him across the face. Jasper rose a hand to his cheek to feel that it stung lightly.

"That, Jasper Whitlock was for leaving me behind," before Jasper could say anything, Jasmine grabbed Jasper by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips.

When she pulled back, Jasper saw that her lips were rather bruised and that she looked flushed, which was the same way he felt inside.

"And that, Jasper Whitlock, is for leaving me behind," before Jasper could murmur anything, Jasmine brought him back into another shocking, toes curling, mind blowing kiss.

His arms went around her waist, bringing her warm body closer to him and also deepening the kiss. Jasmine smiled in the kiss as she brought her arms around his neck, the coldness of his body unaffecting her…magic truly is a great thing when you're powerful.

At the lunch room, everyone heard what sounded like a very loud thunder, but the Cullen's, Luna, Fred, George, and Neville knew that was totally different from a bolt of thunder. They all stood and left the lunchroom to see what happened. When they reached where Jasper and Jasmine were, they saw something completely what they didn't even imagine would happen. Both Jasper and Jasmine were in a rather heated kiss which made both Luna and Alice smile, Neville blush, and the twins and Emmett making wolf whistles. Even Bella cheered which surprised Edward. Rosalie was even delighted, though she hid it, but most noticed the slight turn of her lips. Jasper and Jasmine soon broke apart to see their family cheering them on with bright smiles and well wishes. They turned towards each other with bright smiles and kissed each other once more before walking towards their families.

"If I didn't know any better, wasn't that a bit forward?" Emmett said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Jasmine Potter, but in my old life, I was known as Jasmine Delilah Matthews. Me and Jasper in the old days were pretty close, but we never became a pair. It was when I was dieing when Jasper admitted that he loved me," Jasmine responded with a rather Western accent instead of the English accent that she had.

While they started chatting, Neville found his courage and pulled Alice over.

"Hey Alice,"

"Yes Neville," her tone was rather excited and anxious.

"Remember that night in the past where I gave you that rose to remember me by?" Alice smiled brightly before bringing Neville down for a kiss.

Behind the kissing couple Emmett caught sight and elbowed Edward who looked over with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"What's with these couples and kissing all of a sudden?" He asked.

"I don't know Edward, but don't you think that they rather have the right idea?" Bella asked from beside him.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm," Bella answered before Edward brought her into a kiss of their own.

When Neville and Alice separated, since Neville needed breath, he looked into Alice's warm topaz eyes with happiness.

"Well Ally, here's a new rose, for a new promise," from behind his back, Neville brought forth the most beautiful rose that Alice has ever seen in all of her immortal life.

"It's beautiful Neville, you always made the most beautiful flowers grow,"

"This rose is nothing compared to the one I have in my arms right now. My soul mate," he whispered the last part.

If vampires could blush, Alice would be the shade of a tomato, though she was glad for that. Neville passed his hand along her cheek gently and Alice couldn't help but lean into the warm touch of her mate's warmth. Things just seemed to be getting better and better ever since the school year started after leaving Italy.

A Year Later:

All the vamps and the wizards and witches were having a rather wonderful time at one of Jasmine's properties. They were at the moment enjoying their time at the Caribbean waters a week after Neville proposed to Alice. Bella and Edward were with their daughter Renesme, Jacob not far off enjoying the sun. Neville not that long ago brought out a boom box and several were enjoying the songs that were playing. Carlisle and Esme laid side-by-side on the sand with their eyes closed, listening to the lovely sound of their happy family. Now you all may be thinking why are they out in the sun when they sparkle so much that they could leave a person blind, but Neville and Jasmine fixed that all up for them so they didn't look as though they had an overdose of body glitter. At the moment both Jasmine and Jasper were on a hammock between two palm trees, the gentle breeze blowing through their hair. Jasper breathed in to smell the wonderful scent of his mate, wild berries mixed with rain and tree leaves.

"Jay,"

"Yeah Jazz?" Jasmine asked softly.

Many would use that nick-name to call either Jasper or Jasmine which ended up a bit confusing, but it didn't take long for everyone to refer Jasmine as Jay while Jasper as Jazz, though not many called him so since only Jasmine and Alice were able to call him so without him getting agitated.

"I have a question to ask you, and I know that if you answer no I'll understand and all…"

"Sweetie, you're babbling. You never babble so what is it? You know you can ask me anything," Jasmine said as she looked up from Jasper's cool chest.

Jasper sighed as he began to sit up, Jasmine straddling his lap with her arms around his neck, her head tilted to the side.

"Okay. You know that I love you right?" Jasmine nodded her head a bit unsure. "Good because I do, and I'll love you for eternity. I would love more than anything to make you the happiest woman alive, to make sure that nothing bad would ever happen to you, to make sure you feel loved forever. But to do that, would you do the honors of making me the happiest man by marrying me?" Inside he was feeling like a completely nervous wreck.

He reached into the pocket of his swimming trunks and pulled out a small white box and opened it to reveal and emerald with two bloodstones on either side. Even though Jasper was completely nervous, that all changed when he saw the growing smile on Jasmine's beautiful face. He took hold of Jasmine's left hand and placed the ring on...perfect fit.

"Oh Jasper! Of course I will!" Jasmine kissed Jasper with all her might, pouring in all of her happiness and love for him.

It completely overwhelmed Jasper so much that after they broke apart he felt deliriously dizzy and happy at the same time. His eyes were both crossed and dazed over and he sighed, his head swaying side to side, and Jasmine couldn't help but laugh with delight for how funny yet happy Jasper seemed.

"Hey, what happened to Jasper? He looks like a bobble head," Neville said jokingly as he had his arms around Alice's waist, Emmett and Rosalie not far from them also looked towards them curiously.

"Jasper asked me to marry him and I said yes, though I guess I overwhelmed him a bit with my emotions and the kiss," Jasmine giggled before turning back to Jasper to see that he was still dazed.

A wicked look overcame her features that made those watching ponder with worry for what she was planning to do. Jasmine leaned over and whispered something in Jasper's ear. Soon enough Jasper's dazed look became one of disgusted and fear mixed together. He looked over towards Emmett and his eyes narrowed.

"Emmett Cullen if you dare do a blue moon you will wish you hadn't you hear me?" Neville and Alice both dropped to the ground laughing along with the twins while Luna shook her head, a smile in place. Not far Jacob was laughing like mad and Emmett's eyes seemed as if they were going to pop out of his head while Rosalie was trying her best to hide the laughter that was bubbling inside of her. She felt someone tugging on her hand to see her daughter, whose name happened to be Lily, looking up at her with curiosity.

"Mommy, what does Uncle Jazzy mean by daddy doing a blue moon?" Rosalie couldn't help but laugh before lifting her daughter up to her hip.

"Remember when mommy told you that some things that people say have more than one meaning?"

"Yeah,"

"Well this is one of those things Lily. Blue Moon can mean the moon you see at night that once in a long time it actually glows blue. But it also can mean when someone pulls down their pants which is a rather bad thing to do,"

"Oh! Okay then, can I go with grandma and grandpa now?"

"Of course you can," Rosalie placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead before letting her go.

"You know that was totally uncalled for Jay?" Emmett said after he passed through his shock.

Jasper turned towards his now fiancé who was looking around with a look that said 'I didn't do anything'.

"Jay,"

"Yes?" She batted her eyelashes prettily.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" She asked innocently.

"Pardon me while I have a rather private word with my fiancé?" Without waiting for a response Jasper disappeared with Jasmine.

Alice and Luna looked at each other knowingly while the others were left to ponder what would happen in that so called 'private word'.

The End

_Okay so I need you guys to tell me what you think about this since I rather enjoyed writing this! It might not be all that to you guys, but I had a __**really**__ good time doing this. I'm off to finish my other brilliant ideas! If you don't mind me saying that, but I like calling my ideas brilliant, though they probably aren't all that anyway. But oh well I'm off now, Sayonara!_

_PS: Review please for that would make me a rather happy chick ;)_


End file.
